reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Funny Man
| image = File:Rdr_funny_man01.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = "?" blip at Benedict Point inside the train station | end = Tesoro Azul | prereqs = None | giver = Jimmy Saint | location = Various Gang Hideouts | rewards = Honor/Fame | previous = Seth Briars mission strand: "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies" | next = None | image2 = Image:Rdr_funny_manmap1.jpg | caption2 = Meet Jimmy Saint at this location to initiate Part 1. Click to enlarge. }} is a 4-part Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story In the Benedict Point train station, John Marston meets a writer named Jimmy Saint visiting from Manhattan. The man is enamored with Marston's cold, cowboy appearance and informs him that he is out to document the 'Wild West'. This conversation serves as a prelude to a number of instances in which Marston saves the adventurer from bandit camps. This long, drawn out Stranger side-mission serves as an introduction to Gang Hideouts for the player. Walkthrough Part 1 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before the first segment becomes available, the player must complete: *Seth Briars mission: "Exhuming and Other Fine Hobbies" Mission Segment Objectives To complete the first segment of this mission, the player must: *Meet Jimmy Saint in the train station at Benedict Point and speak with him about the article Jimmy has been asked to write. Mission Segment Details Saint is very easy to locate sitting on a bench in side the Benedict point train station. Marston will have a conversation with Saint about the article Jimmy's employers have task him to write that will "capture the spirit of the West". Marston will caution Saint that he may be underestimating the danger he will encounter researching the story. ---- Part 2 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before the second segment becomes available, the player must complete: *Irish mission: "Man is Born Unto Trouble"; and *Stranger side-mission: " " Part 1 Mission Segment Objectives To complete the second segment of this mission, the player must: *Locate Jimmy Saint inside the mine at Gaptooth Breach. *Free him. Mission Segment Details Saint will be located in the area inside the mine that has the lift. He will be hogtied and struggling for help. It would be wise to finish the gang hideout here before freeing him. If this proves difficult, simply follow Jimmy as he exits the mine for a quick, trouble-free way out. ---- Part 3 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before the third segment becomes available, the player must complete: *Irish mission: "Man is Born Unto Trouble"; and *Stranger side-mission: " " Part 2 Mission Segment Objectives To complete the third segment of this mission, the player must: *Locate Jimmy Saint inside Pike's Basin. *Free him. Mission Segment Details Saint can be found just south of the words "Pike's Basin" on the world map. He is being held in an area without any gang members, so clearing the hideout isn't completely necessary. ---- Part 4 Mission Segment Prerequisites Before the final segment becomes available, the player must complete: *Vincente de Santa mission: "The Demon Drink"; and *Stranger side-mission: " " Part 3 Mission Segment Objectives To complete the final segment of this mission, the player must: *Locate Jimmy Saint inside Tesoro Azul. *Free him. Mission Segment Details The final encounter is within the Tesoro Azul gang hideout. He is hogtied on the roof of the main mission building. The ladder to access the roof is inside the building. The player may want to clear out the gang members before freeing him. During the final encounter Saint says he's going to give up making jokes and maybe become a musician, or a war reporter, implying that he hasn't learned anything about being almost killed multiple times. Note: There is an alternative method of getting to Saint without engaging with the gang members. Go to the South wall outside and jump up to the left of the building and go up the ladder, without killing anyone. After freeing him, the player can then just jump off the roof back to outside the walls. Trivia * If the mission is completed by Jack Marston in 1914, his suggestion to become a war reporter may indicate he may want to cover World War I. * Jimmy Saint may be partially inspired by Mark Twain. * Jimmy Saint can be killed after the first meeting and still appear later in the other segments of this mission. Glitch *In Part 2 of the Funny Man mission (where he is hogtied in a cave) he may die if you follow him out of the cave and if there is a rattlesnake in his path. Once he is dead from the snake you can loot his body for a small amount of cash. The snake generation seems random and may not be there. Also if he is bumped into a different path he may go past the snake and live. His death does not stop him from appearing again in later parts of the mission and as this part is complete by this point your mission will not fail. Gallery File:Funnyman.jpg|Jimmy Saint riding his steed. Achievements/Trophies Aiding Strangers will contribute toward the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Minor characters Category:Single Player